


Ditch

by CoralFlowerDaylight (CoralFlower)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Child Murder, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gaslighting, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Supernatural Elements, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, that means all the warnings are a major part of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerDaylight
Summary: Roman finds him in the ditch.





	Ditch

**Author's Note:**

> **read the warnings. this fic contains murder, corpses, supernatural elements, unsympathetic patton (hes the bad guy), implied gaslighting, abuse**
> 
> another one of my alters wrote this one. theyve been doing that lately. i dont think he wants to say who he is but he wanted me to post it it for him, so here yall go.

Roman finds him in the ditch.

The sky drops water down onto him, slowly, like a faucet leaking at midnight to keep him awake.

Roman is seven, and he finds his brother in the ditch when he almost trips over his body. 

Roman's shoes are getting too small and the laces are ratty. The knots are always coming undone.

Roman is seven and the body in the ditch is his same size. It lays there smiling grotesquely in the dirt and Roman just stares.

The rain falls harder, churning the dust into mud. A fly crawls across Remus's still face and then Roman cries. The rain runs down his face, and finally, Roman cries.

He carries Remus back home, through the empty house and out the back door into the backyard. It is raining harder now. Roman is sobbing, choking on pain so sharp he can barely breathe.

"You said you wouldn't leave," he accuses Remus, voice shaking. The body keeps smiling. It is stiff. Remus was never stiff.

They were supposed to always be together. They were supposed to be there for each other.

_I didn't want to leave you_, Remus's soul whispers, passing through Roman as thunder crashes. _I just--_

"Roman?"

Patton-- er, dad. Roman always forgets he's supposed to call Patton that. He doesn't like to.

_Run_, Remus says, and Roman can tell that this isn't a prank, that his life depends on getting away before Patton can get to him. He bolts, climbing the chainlink fence with a clatter and pausing at the top. There's Patton at the back door, smiling dead-ly at Roman, ignoring the body in the yard.

"Did you kill my brother?" Roman calls.

"Come in for dinner," Patton says. "I've made ham sandwiches."

Roman wrinkles his nose. He hates ham.

"Did you kill Remus?" Roman asks again.

"What are you talking about, who's Remus?" Patton says. "Get in out of the rain, Roman, it's dinnertime."

"No!" Roman shouts, and Patton crosses his arms. "No, you killed my brother!! You killed him!"

Patton steps over Remus's body, wrinkling his nose at it, and advances towards the fence.

_run run run run run run run_, Remus's voice tells him, urgent, terrified, and if Roman knew it was the last time he'd ever hear it, he might have listened.

"You don't have a brother," Patton says, reaching up and lifting Roman from the fence. Roman screams and kicks his feet.

"You killed him," he sobs. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you."

Roman can't see anything but green as Patton turns and carries him towards the door. And then he is punching and his hand is tearing into Patton's shoulder and all he can think is _no, no, i don't want to hurt anyone, i didn't mean it._

There's a thunk against the back of Roman's head, and then everything goes dark.

The next time he sees the backyard, there is no body. There is no blood in the ditch. There is no hole in Patton's shoulder where Roman punched him. Roman's sight no longer bleeds green.

But there's a corner in the laundry room with three rice-sized bloodstains on the wall, and Roman is the perfect size to huddle up in it. When he sits there, he almost hears someone else, almost notices the hole in his life, almost thinks of Dad as Patton by mistake. He almost remembers the storm that threw a whole tree into his room so he had to go to the hospital and all his furniture was broken. He almost remembers-- and the name disappears again from his tongue like snowflakes melting into nothing.

_Roman,_ sobs a voice he cannot hear. _Roman, run._

**Author's Note:**

> i know i probably wont get comments on this one, its chill


End file.
